


Gushing and giggling about a kitten

by apieformydean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Okay its basically just a big sweet family fic, Post-Canon, Protect him at any cost, Teen Angst, You're Welcome, Yurio is lovely, Yuuri is a Mom, also, he needs to be protected, viktuuri is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: Ever since Viktor and Yuuri got married two months ago, Yuri somehow ends up staying with them rather often. It was once a week first but now he spends more time in their apartment than at Yakov’s. It is much easier this way, he tells himself. The reason he stays there is to get to the ice rink earlier and to eat their food. Those are the only reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellheath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellheath/gifts), [imnotthatedgey (eech)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eech/gifts).



> am i a junky over yoi?  
> yes  
> do i have regrets?  
> not at all
> 
> gifted to my lovely darlings because i didn't (couldn't?) get them anything for christmas

It starts at the breakfast table.

Yuri drags himself to the bathroom, eyes still closed, hand scratching his neck tiredly. To say he is not a morning person would be an understatement. His feet feel like they are a hundred kilograms each and his ears are still ringing from his alarm. He ties his hair - now of middle-length - in a messy bun. As he washes his face, he hears familiar sounds coming from the kitchen. The tinkling of utensils, the brewing of coffee. As he exits the bathroom, he can already smell it. Breakfast is almost ready.

“Morning,” he mumbles as he flops down on his now usual seat at the table, opposite to the counter. He pulls his knees up and rests his chin on them because he knows the two idiots hate it when he does that at the table.

“Good morning,” Yuuri greets him with a wide grin. It annoys Yuri but he doesn't say a thing.

“Omelettes?” he asks grumpily instead, just a moment before his stomach rumbles. Yuuri must hear it because he chuckles as he replies.

“I know you love them, don't pretend you don't,” Yuuri barely looks at him as he is preparing the plates for the eggs. He is very familiar in Viktor's kitchen. It is _their_ kitchen, Yuri corrects himself. It was Viktor's first, though. “Today's training will be hard, Yakov told me. You need breakfast to make sure you have the energy.”

Yuri doesn't really reply, he just watches Makkachin bounce into the kitchen, fur fluffy and inviting for Yuri to pet it. Even though he is more of a cat person, he can't deny Makkachin is adorable.

Ever since Viktor and Yuuri got married two months ago, Yuri somehow ends up staying with them rather often. It was once a week first but now he spends more time in their apartment than at Yakov’s. It is much easier this way, he tells himself. The reason he stays there is to get to the ice rink earlier and to eat their food. Those are the only reasons.

“Yura, you're awake,” Viktor smiles widely at Yuri as he walks out of their bedroom.

“Hey,” the young skater greets him with a huff, letting Makkachin go to Viktor. The dog happily bounces to his silver-haired owner, who doesn’t really pay much attention to him. Instead…

“Hey, beautiful,” Viktor murmurs softly as he hugs Yuuri from behind. The younger man turns his head to meet his husband and they-

“Eww, gross,” Yuri pulls a face at the two. “Could you stop doing this when I’m around?”

“What, kissing?” Yuuri chuckles at him, pulling away. He concentrates on the omelettes again.

“Yeah,” Yuri crosses his arms on his chest. “You’re so unprofessional.”

Neither of them answers but Viktor gives Yuuri a smile and a look so telling even Yuri can’t miss it.

“What?”

“That’s exactly what I was talking about last night,” Viktor tells Yuuri who just nods with a wide smile.

“What’s that?” Yuri asks. The couple just snickers and the boy is about to lose his patience. “Hey, stop ignoring me!”

“You were totally right,” Yuuri grins putting the eggs on the plates. Before Yuri can demand an answer, Viktor makes him a cup of cappuccino and places it in front of him.

“It will be a hard day today, you need your energy.”

Yuri has to roll his eyes. At this point, these two aren’t even funny.

“You know you both are fucking whipped, right?”

 

At the rink, it doesn’t really get better either.

He has spent the whole morning with them. Just like always. It became kind of a daily routine; getting up, training together, eating lunch together, having an afternoon training together. Going home and sometimes even having dinner – together. He usually handles it well but today is different.

Yuri tries his best to ignore the two idiots during the afternoon training. It is 1:53 pm and they are still gushing and giggling and they piss him off. It is almost like they're trying to piss him off _on purpose_. And what makes everything worse – it's working.

After his third shitty attempt at his free skate, Yuri is sitting on the ice, palms and knees hurting like hell. His face is flushed as he is watching Viktor and Yuuri smiling and snuggling up to each other next to the rink, watching him.

Talking about him, obviously. The two fuckers are talking about him and refuse to tell him what it is exactly.

He's had enough.

“Stop it!” he yells at them, blood boiling, jaw trembling with anger. “Fucking stop it!”

The whole rink becomes silent in a moment. Yakov and Mila, who have been discussing her new short program, are now both staring at him with puzzled expressions. Georgi stopped in the middle of his program and even the Crispino girl has actually looked away from her girlfriend to see what is going on.

“What’s that, Yurio?” Yuuri asks softly, eyes wide. “What happened?”

“Don’t call me that!” Yuri shouts at him.

“Stop gossiping about me and watching me and stop kissing and annoying me! You assholes!”

“Yurochka,” Viktor tries in Russian, holding back his grin. “It’s okay, we-”

“Don’t call me that either! You don’t _deserve_ to call me that!” Yuri shrieks back at him in English with a murderous expression on his face. The smile disappears from Viktor’s lips and he turns to Yuuri, the two exchanging shocked looks.

Since nobody stops him, Yuri gets up, flips his hair over his shoulder and makes his way through the ice. He exits the rink, grabs his hoodie and storms away to the locker room.

 

He has never been good with his feelings. His grandfather always tells him this but strangely, Yuri has no problem showing affection towards _him_. It is just… everybody else.

 **russian tigryenok:** and they keep mocking me and i fucking hate both of them

 **russian tigryenok:** i don’t want to see either of them anymore

 **otaltin:** well you could just stop staying with them right?

Yuri thinks for a moment before answering.

 **russian tigryenok:** theoretically yes

 **otaltin:** then i don’t see your problem yura

 **russian tigryenok:** of course not, you dumbass

 **otaltin:** i love you too

He is crying. His chest is heaving and his stomach is in knots and his hands are sweating. There are even a few teardrops on his face.

That is why they are mocking him. They hate him. They want him to leave. Of course they do. They have been married for two months, for fuck’s sake. They need _space_.

Bunch of idiots. Why didn’t they tell him? It would have been much easier. They would have skipped the drama and the humiliation in front of the whole rink and they could have been by themselves for all this time-

Was he supposed to realise it? No, he wasn’t! If those two think Yuri would realise something like this on his own they are much fucking dumber than he thought they were.

“Yurio?”

Yuuri’s voice interrupts him and Yuri feels his guts tighten. It has been, what, almost an hour since he left the rink. Ever since, he has been curled up in the corner of the locker room, phone in his hands, tears rolling down on his face. The piggy can’t see him like this, not in this pathetic pose.

Of course he finds him anyway.

“Oh, here you are, we’ve been-” Yuuri stops immediately as he catches sight of Yuri’s face.

“What?” Yuri blurts out, narrowing his eyes and quickly wiping away the tears.

“You’ve been crying.”

“How fucking smart of you.”

“Why?” Yuuri asks, staring at the boy. Yuri can’t stand it. He is about to reply when someone else calls.

“Babe? Yuri?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Yuri mutters, lungs trembling as he sighs.

“We’re in here, darling,” Yuuri replies him, and moments later, Viktor falls through the door.

“Oh, good,” he smiles at them but then takes a closer look at Yuri and- “Oh my god, you’re crying.”

“It’s fucking hilarious, you know? The double act you are,” Yuri replies bitterly.

“What’s the matter, Yurio?” Yuuri asks him softly, taking a step towards him. Yuri tenses up the moment he realises Yuuri wants to touch him, and pulls himself in even tighter. Yuuri, noticing this, takes a step backwards. Yuri sees he will have to eventually answer so he decides to reply with a question.

“Why do you hate me?”

The two men are struck. They don’t even look at each other, they just stare at the blond boy and can’t speak for a good ten seconds.

“We-”

“Why would you think-”

“We don’t hate you, honey,” Yuuri answers him, still in awe.

“Yes, you do,” Yuri huffs. His lips are chapped and he could really use a tissue.

“You’re keeping secrets and gushing about me behind my back, all day! If you want me to leave you alone, just tell me!”

“Ah, Yura, I think you misunderstood us,” Viktor talks, voice soft.

“Huh?”

“Oh, Yurio, it’s- oh, it’s such a dumb situation…” Yuuri is smiling again.

“What? What do you mean?” Yuri stares at him.

“It’s about today morning, isn’t it?” Viktor asks. Yuri nods eagerly because what the hell is going on? “We… Yuuri and I were talking about-”

“About how cute you looked when you were angry,” Yuuri finishes it for him.

It is Yuri’s turn to be shocked.

“What do you-”

“That was the case the whole day!” Viktor tells him, grinning again but with a strange sparkle in his eyes. “We talked about how much we love you.”

“You’re lying, I don’t believe you,” Yuri shakes his head furiously. He hopes this way he can stop the tears falling from his eyes.

“Would you let us hug you?” Yuuri asks really softly. Yuri wants to say no, he really wants to. He doesn’t need these cheesy losers to hug him, he is much more badass than that, he-

“Yes,” he nods and not in a moment, Viktor and Yuuri are sitting on his sides, hugging him tightly.

“We don't want you to leave,” Viktor reassures him, whispering into his ear. “You can stay as long as you want to.”

“Then please don’t have sex so loudly, would you?” Yuri asks, sobs mixed up with bubbling laughter.

“Oh my god, I- I wasn’t _aware_ -” Yuuri squeals in embarrassment, burying his face into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, love, we’ll manage,” Viktor chuckles with Yuri and with a free hand he pulls his husband to himself, kissing him over the boy’s head.

The Russian punk isn’t even grossed out by it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love yurio okay


End file.
